A Proposition
by Waitingforagame
Summary: Percy Jackson has been abandoned by his fellow campers, and even Annabeth, his girlfriend, when a mysterious stranger comes up to him with a proposition. Takes place after The Last Olympian. Mild language. OC  So far, I plan for it to be Percabeth.
1. The Perfect Picture

**Hey guys! I'm Decidecii and this will be my first ever fanfic. I was inspired to write this after reading a bunch of depressing fanfics online, and the angsty teenager in me screamed out for me to make one too! As a personal rule, I'm always open for constructive criticism and reviews, so reviews would be appreciated, or else I'll feel like my story is unloved. :( So R&R! Anyways, on to the chapter!**

Chapter 1 – The Perfect Picture

The moon was shining brightly overhead. The Fall night had seemed perfect for a walk, Percy thought to himself. As perfect as a picture.

Percy wandered aimlessly around the forest, contemplating to himself everything that had happened.

Soon afterwards, however, the clear night sky slowly began to storm over. Dark thunderheads approached from overhead, and quickly began covering Camp Half-Blood with its steady rain. The rain that fell from the dark clouds began at a slight drizzle, but then reached a thunderous downpour a few minutes later.

By then, Percy was scrambling to find shelter from the rain. He eventually settled for sitting on a rock underneath a huge oak tree, whose bright fiery orange leaves gave him shelter from the rain. He then proceeded to look at the drops of rain that fell solemnly on the ground, and generally feeling sorry for himself.

"Just great," Percy said, clearly annoyed by the rain, "Just a little extra something I needed to brighten up my day..."

He then began anxiously pacing the area near the rock.

"What now?" Percy mumbled to himself. "What do I do now?"

A clap of thunder was his only response as sat back down on the rock.

Due to some events that had occurred the past couple of months, Percy was feeling pretty terrible. He was out of options he could take. There was really only one option left, but not one he really wanted to take.

"This is not good. Not good at all."

He sighed to himself, with his head in his hands, thinking about just how recently he had been happy, with no major worries what-so ever. Back then, all he needed was himself, his friends, and maybe the occasional blue cherry coke.

But then things began to change three months ago.

Flashback 3 months

After defeating Kronos, Percy was the grand up-and-coming hero of the day. Annnabeth was his girlfriend, he had the support of all of his friends behind him, and the future was looking bright.

Percy had gotten a a flood of congratulations from his fellow campers, some gods, and even even a hastily written thanks from Zeus himself!

Unfortunately, after that, was when the trouble came.

People began approaching Percy for favors, ranging from "Can you help me to defeat some_?" to "Heeelllllpppp Percccyyy I don't know how to use this dagger!" Percy knew he was seen as a sort of big-brother figure for many of the campers, and he just couldn't say no.

Now, Percy was always willing to help out. He was a kind, cheerful teenager, always steadily loyal to his friends and fellow campers, and gave a hand whenever he was needed.

But his sense of justice got him into a situation that slowly escalated from being annoying into full-blown malice from other campers.

Percy was just trying to protect a new half-blood from being bullied by some Ares kids. He didn't do anything wrong. But when the Ares kid went in for a punch, his body kicked in for an automatic reflex, and he promptly jammed his elbow into the camper's face. It hurt, to say the least. He was out for days.

Guess he hadn't really learned his own strength yet.

After that, Percy wasn't really regarded as well as he used to be. He was still well liked, but things began to degrade from there.

Rumors claimed that not only was Percy secretly arrogant and selfish, and that he actually enjoyed purposely hurting that camper. It wasn't hard to imagine, with him tearing up the practice targets during training sessions, turning any thing within a few feet of him into pieces and parts. Not only that, but didn't "so-and-so see Percy cheating on Annabeth with that super slutty Aphrodite girl last week?" After all, they had seen it themselves.

By then, Percy was kind of annoyed. The rumors were just getting out of hand. He wasn't as oblivious to these rumors as he pretended to be. Normally, he just brushed the accusations off whenever someone asked about them, but as the rumors escalated, he didn't have an alibi for every single thing he did every day. Not to mention the dirty looks he was getting everywhere. Percy had it rough.

Then things had gone from there.

Now rumors claimed that was Luke had actually been killed by Percy himself, all in one huge attempt to get rid of the well-liked leader of Camp Half-Blood.

Now Percy was angry. How dare they? How _dare_ they even mention the very fact that he had tried to kill Luke! He had done every thing to save him!...

By one months ago, Percy was practically shunned throughout the entire camp.

By three weeks ago, Annabeth was basically avoiding him, afraid that the rumors were true, and too scared of confronting him because of the risk to their relationship. The slightest bit of doubt had creeped into her mind, and then firmly rooted in her, spreading until even she, a daughther of Athena, was a bit shakey on the facts. And then she had saw Percy with another girl, whispering sweet nothings to someone else underneath the oak tree, whose leaves were, oddly, a sickly brown color.

She turned around and walked back to the cabins, kicking some of the fallen leaves along the way. She didn't cry.

And by one week ago, a certain someone approached Percy with a little proposition.

One hour ago, the proposition had seemed like a bad idea.

And by now, it looked like he really didn't have many other options to take.

**So how was it? Good? Next chapter we'll learn about the proposition this certain someone has made with Percy! I know it wasn't that interesting this chapter, but trust me it get better!** **Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed it. As a side note, I probably will only update Fridays and weekends. ** _**R&R! I stayed up until 12 AM writing this!**_


	2. A Whisper

**How was that for a fast update? This is probably the only week I'm going to upload these so quickly though...**

**Enjoy! And R&R!**

Chapter 2 – A Whisper

_One Week Ago_

Yep, Percy was having a pretty crappy day. And week, for that matter.

Number one on his list of bad things? Annabeth was avoiding him for some reason, and whenever he would try to talk to her, she would come up with an excuse, saying that she "had to go help someone polish armor" or that "she had to study _", being the bookworm that she was. Of course Percy wanted to hang out with her, but he just didn't know what to say whenever she acted like that.

Number two on his list? The fact that out of the people who were still his friends, Percy knew he couldn't rely on for any kind of support. Grover was out on a mission, helping some poor half-blood find his way to Camp Half-Blood, and Nico was no where to be found, as usual.

And the number three biggest reason for his worries? Someone had made him a proposition.

As usual, Percy was taking yet another solitary walk by himself (as was becoming the norm) through the woods. The color of the trees were bright in season, encompassing the whole area in a mural of brilliant orange, yellows, and even the occasional reds. The sky was clear and bright as he slowly made his way to the lone rock underneath the oak tree, whose leaves were the only ones that had a brown tinge to them, and sat down, with his head in his hands.

"Nothing is right..." Percy said to himself slowly. "None of this...everyone! Annabeth! ... why?"

Clouds began to cover up the moon, until there was no light left in the night sky. And that's when he met her.

A soft whisper came from above his head. Then he heard the rustle of sickly leaves above his head, swirling, swirling, until they began to form a lone figure, sitting within the branches of the tree.

The figure gently grasped one of the rough branches of the tree, and stared back down at him with bright fiery eyes.

A whisper.

"Hello...Perseus Jackson."

**Sorry it was so short! And I wrote yet another cliff hanger! You guys will just have to wait until next chapter to find out who exactly this mysterious person is!**

**Anyways, I'm really starting to like the direction the story's going in. What do you think? Great? Horrible? Leave your reviews here!**


	3. The Encounter

**Wow! Another chapter! I'm really pumping them out this weekend.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the series, desafortunamente.  
><strong>

**R&R!**

Chapter 3 – The Encounter

Alarmed, Percy grabbed his pen in his pocket.

"Who are you?" Percy asked cautiously, while pulling out Riptide.

"Many things, Perseus Jackson. I've had many names throughout the ages. But you may call me a friend," she said.

The figure was dressed simply in a orange tunic, with colorful leaves wound into her hair. Her fiery eyes contained a multitude of colors, but underneath them was a cold, calculating precession.

"That doesn't answer my question!" Percy said, clearly unnerved by the figure.

She laughed, and proceeded to swing her feet across the branch, and softly land in front of him.

"All in due time, hero."

Leaning against the tree, the mysterious figure spoke once again.

"You may put your weapon away, Perseus. I'm not here to fight with you. I have a proposition."

Percy slowly tucked his pen away in his pocket, but still kept a cautious eye on the figure, not trusting her quite yet.

"And what exactly would this proposition be?" Percy asked, slightly curious.

The figure broke out into a wide grin.

"A great deal for both you and me! All it requires is a requires is you."

"Me?" asked Percy.

"Yes, you. Come with me, and you'll get everything you deserve back, Percy. Your friends, your life, your glory, even your Annabeth. Do you remember, hero, how much you loved her?"

_*Cue flashback*_

Percy thought about Annabeth, with her blond hair and steel gray eyes, and the two of them sitting

on the shore of the lake together.

It was the day after they had defeated Kronos. The two had slipped away from the festivities, with Grover surrounded by the ladies, and Mr. D obviously having a little too much to drink. "No thanks to you or your friends, Perry. It was thanks to me that we managed to defeat Kronos!" He then proceeded to take another chug of diet coke. "I want WINEEEEE!"

"Come on Seaweed Brain," Annabeth teasingly said, looking at Mr. D and Grover, "Let's get outta here. I don't think the party will miss us."

The two carefully slipped away from the blaring music, and made their way to the beach.

As they sat on the shore together, the two simply sat there, hand in hand, looking at the sunset.

_*End flashback*_

"Yes...I remember." Percy said, as he was overcome for a longing for old times, when Annabeth would always pop into his cabin, and when they would lightly kiss while watching the stars.

"Then hear me out, Perseus. My proposition is this: come with me to see the world. I will show you things you've never imagined, and when you come back, everything will be yours again. You'll learn the mysteries of the world, the truth about the gods, and so much more!"

The figure laughed. 'It's a great deal!"

Percy contemplated this for only a few seconds, and then abruptly said "No."

The figure was clearly surprised. "Oh, why not, Perseus? Your girlfriend has abandoned you after all."

Percy was clearly unnerved by the statement. "No...I'm sure she has some reason! I'll go talk to her and try to clear things up!"

"Your choice, hero. But I'm sure, once you see the reality of your situation, you'll come with me." she softly whispered.

And with that, the mysterious figure smiled, the sickly leaves fluttered, the clouds cleared from the sky, and the tall oak tree was once again a fiery orange.

Percy was left there alone under the tree.

He thought to himself,_ I don't trust this figure._

He was unsure of what to think of the figure's proposition. But he knew one thing had to be done.

_I have to go see Annabeth._

And he set off back to camp.

**So now we find out what the mysterious proposal was! But we still don't know who this figure is...maybe you'll find out in future chapters!**

**Did his response surprise you? Hopefully not, because based on chapter 1 we know that Perseus is still at camp. Will he accept the offer? Hmmm...more questions to be answered in the future ;)**

**Next up is the confrontation between Percy and Annabeth! How will things turn out?**

**Find out next chapter!  
><strong>

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed it. R&R!**


	4. Too Late

**OMG! 6 reviews in 2 days! (squeeeeeeeeeeee!) THANK YOU!**

**A BIG thanks to all of my subscribers/favoriters! I never knew my inbox could be so full from notifications of reviews/favs/subs!**

**My reviewers! I'm shocked at seeing all of the love I get from you guys! Thank you! Xie Xie! Arigato! Gracias! Merci! **

**...That's all I know off the top of my head.**

**You get the point.**

**Anyways, (now that my ''thank you''s are done), read on to find out what happens next!**

**And don't forget to R&R!**

***I don't own the Percy Jackson series.**

* * *

><p>Forgot to tell you guys before!<p>

_Italics=thoughts_

**Bolded in the story= Author's Note (or A/N)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4 – Too late<span>

Percy began sprinting towards camp, not wanting to wait a single moment to talk to Annabeth. He ran, with the trees whipping past his face, until he finally reached the camp grounds. Out of breath, he headed in the direction of the Athena cabin, and began to furiously knock at the door.

"Annabeth! Annabeth! Open the door!"

A sleepy eyed girl answered, and then gave him a wide-eyed look.

"Percy!" Annabeth said, clearly surprised, "What...what are you doing here?"

"I needed to talk to you," he replied. "Annabeth, I just wanted to ask-"

The girl's face was now guarded and cold. "Percy. Is this something important? Because I really need to get some sleep." She began to slowly close the door."Now, if that's all, good nig-"

"No!" Percy said, "This is _really _important. Please,_ please_, just give me a few minutes!"

Annabeth stared at Percy with conflicting eyes, clearly unsure of what to do.

"Alright, Seaweed Brain," she said as she gave a soft sigh, "But let's go somewhere else more private. I know everyone's awake here."

Percy suddenly heard an influx of loud snoring coming from within the cabin.

* * *

><p>The pair made their way to the campfire in the center of camp. They sat side by side, facing each other, with the light of the campfire flickering on their faces. Once they had sat down, Percy abruptly began to speak.<p>

"Annabeth...why have you been avoiding me? Aren't we dating now? Is something wrong?" he asked anxiously.

Annabeth gave Percy a smile. "No Percy, every thing's fine...There's nothing wrong at all!"

Percy knew when Annabeth was lying. _She was always too nice for her own good..., _he thought to himself. He looked at Annabeth with pleading eyes. "Annabeth, you can't lie to me. I know some thing's up. Please tell me?".

"No, no thing's wrong at all!" She laughed. "I-" Annabeth stopped mid-sentence. Her face became guilt-ridden. _She just couldn't lie to Percy, her best friend, her boyfriend, her Seaweed Brain._

She turned and faced Percy, her eyes looking into his.

"Percy...you love me, right?"

Percy was confused. _What is she talking about? _He began to speak again."Of course I do! What, why are you asking this? Have I not been nice enough to you? Did I forget your birthday or something? Did I do something wrong?"

Annabeth was flabbergasted. **(A/N: Had to use that word!) **_How could he not know what was wrong? Even though he was thick, he couldn't be that thick, could he? _She felt her blood begin to boil. _This was just plain ridiculous. That stupid idiot! What does he mean by "why I'm asking this!" Percy...I won't accept this! You're probably just playing dumb!  
><em>

"Of course you've done something wrong!" Annabeth said, outraged. "YOU...CHEATED...ON...ME!"

The sound echoed throughout the whole camp. A dead silence came over the two, with the only sound being the fire flickering and crackling underneath the starry sky.

"Ha..." Percy said, confused. "What are you talking about?"

Annabeth was now officially pissed off.

"YES YOU DID, YOU STUPID, THICK-HEADED, ***insert swear word here*** SEAWEED BRAIN!" Annabeth said, outraged. "That day, underneath the oak tree in the forest, you were giggling and laughing with some girl! You even gave her a little kiss! I saw it, Percy! I saw it!"

Percy's eyes practically bulged out of his head. **(A/N: He did **_**not**_** see that one coming)**

He was confused now. _That definitely never happened..._"Annabeth, that never happened!"

Annabeth narrowed her eyes. "Yes it did," she growled. "I know you're lying."

"I'm not!" Percy insisted, but Annabeth, in her anger, refused to listen.

"Liar."

Dead silence.

Annabeth abruptly got up, left, and stalked off into the woods.

"Wait! Annabeth!"

* * *

><p>Annabeth started out walking, and then slowly began to run. Faster and faster, while chocking back tears.<p>

She ran and ran, until she eventually found herself underneath the very same tree where they had sat together, just a few weeks ago, sharing kisses under the starry sky.

She stiffed a sob. _Be strong, Annabeth. You don't need him!_

She sat alone, for what seemed like hours, trying to clear her mind, all while the sickly leaves of the oak tree hung above her head.

_He's so thickheaded...that stupid idiot. _

She found herself trying to think things through rationally.

_He must have some kind of reason for lying...right?_

But she never did get to ask him.

In the distance, in the woods, underneath a certain oak tree far away from camp, a wind began to pick up. Crinkled leaves shivered in the breeze, and started to whip around her face.

Soon afterwards, she was gone.

"Too late, Perseus Jackson," a voice whispered in the distance, "You should have said yes."

* * *

><p><strong>How was that for a superrr cliff-hanger! I really should stop doing those to you guys, but I can't help it...serialized publishing ftw! (We're reading <em>A Tale of Two Cities<em>** **in class, so I can't help it! Sorry!) Next chapter...well, you'll see. I promise it'll be exciting!**

**R&R! Reviews are appreciated!**


	5. Gone

Chapter 5 – Gone

Percy ran into the woods after Annabeth, and called out her name.

"Annnaabeeeth! Annnaaabeeeth! Where are you?"

Percy looked all around him, but everything was pitch black in darkness.

"Annaaabeeeth!"

He yelled for her until he was out of breath.

He never found her.

Annabeth had disappeared.

She was gone.

* * *

><p>Back to present time (One week later)<p>

Percy was a mess. He was extremely worried about Annabeth. He had searched for her all night the day she had disappeared, and the day after, and still after that. The other campers helped, but no one found her.

There was no trace of her at camp. _So where could she be?_

He had to find her. Just had to find her. He had to explain himself, had to say he hadn't done any of those things.

But eight days after Annabeth had disappeared, Percy decided he had to go outside the camp. He couldn't stay here any longer. _She wasn't at camp._

He promptly went to ask Mr. D is he could leave to search for Annabeth.

"Well, there's no stopping you, Paul. Do whatever you want. I'll let Chiron know when he gets back from his fun."

Percy went back to his cabin, and began to pack. He took his trusty pen, Riptide, and assorted shirts, jeans, snacks, a pair of sneakers, and put them in a duffel bag. He zipped up the bag and began to leave the cabin. But just as he was leaving, he saw a picture of Annabeth and him on the wall. He stared at it for a minute, relishing the memories that came to him while he was looking at it, and then hastily stuffed it into his bag.

He walked outside the cabin, and started to head outside camp. He called for a taxi using an Iris message, and waited for a few minutes. Once the taxi had arrived, he put his bag in the trunk and sat in the back.

"Where ya going, mate?" the taxi driver asked.

"Anywhere but here," Percy replied.

And they sped away, with the camp far behind them.

**Sorry it was so short, but another one will be coming out either today or tomorrow hopefully! Now_ finally_ after five chapters of introduction we can start the real story. Hope you guys are excited! R&R!**


	6. Shi

**Another chapter! Now the real story finally starts. Thank you all how reviewed/subscribed/alerted. It means a lot to me!**

**Anyways, thank you all as always, and don't forget to R&R!**

**To Lightningkid333, that's part of the mystery! You're not supposed to know who took her yet...it's a cliffhanger! And I'm not exactly sure what you meant about Percy being stronger than Annabeth. Care to clarify?**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7 - Shi<span>

Percy watched as the buildings passed him by through the window of the taxi. The car passed by the rolling country side, then a suburban neighbor hood, whose quaint cottages slowly melted away into towering skyscrapers. Then the taxi began to slow down. They had reached their destination, and the setting sun shined gently on him as he stepped out of the vehicle.

"Here yea go, mate. Here's anywhere – New York City."

_When I said anywhere, this was the only place I didn't mean._ Percy scoffed. _Whatever. _

"Thanks."

He grabbed his bag from the trunk and paid the driver. The taxi drove away.

_Back here again, huh..._

Percy began to reflect on the experiences he had in New York City. _Too many to count..._

He started to wander off in a direction. Cars busily rushed through the streets, people walked in the sidewalks, trying to get home, while Percy simply stood, watching the people pass by. And before he knew it, he was in front of Metropolitan Museum of Art.

Once he reached the Museum, he stared at the tall, artistic, building, reminded of his very first meeting with destiny, and finding out he wasn't as normal as he thought.

_He had pulled out Riptide for the first time...and found out that their pre-Algebra teacher was actually a fury! Little did he know how much worse it was going to get. _Percy tensed, remembering all fights he had been through, all of the battles they had fought together. He slipped his hand in his pocket for support. Percy could feel the pen's comforting weight as he grasped the pen tightly.

_And then, he had found out he was a half-blood! After that, things went from there, and he had found out Grover was a satyr, and had met Annabeth for the first time... _Percy sighed, remembering the reason he was here, and began to move again. First things first. No time for reminiscing. He had to find her._ Maybe he could find some clues here..._Percy began to turn the corner when suddenly...

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh! &$%#**%^$^%*!" A girl screamed, hair flying behind her, as she bumped into Percy, knocking him on the ground. The two had collided with each other head on, and both Percy and the girl were now gently cupping their heads. _What the heck?_

And then he saw the monster_._ A huge, mean, ugly looking Fury, with sharp claws.

Percy swiftly uncapped his pen, and stood protectively over the fallen girl. Battle instincts kicked in.

Percy faced the fury, and jumped, giving its wing a clean cut. The fury swiped at Percy with its claws, but he ducked, rolling underneath the monster and stabbing it from behind. It fell down in a heaping pile of feathers, which then disintegrated into dust. It was over in twenty seconds.

Percy re-capped Riptide, and then turned to face the girl. She was Asian, with sleek black hair tied into a pony tail, and was wearing a baseball cap and jean shorts, with a white shirt layered underneath.

Percy stretched out his hand to help the girl up."Are you okay?" She stared at him with wide eyes.

"Y-yeah, I think so. For now, at least. Thanks."

"I'm Percy. You?"

She took his outstretched hand and stood up.

"Shiori. But my friends call me Shi."

"Anyways," Shi continued, looking around worryingly,"would you happen to know anything about the monster that was chasing me?"

Percy sighed. "Yea. I do. Want me to explain it to you?"

And so began their meeting.


	7. WHAT?

**Here you go, chapter 7. Guys, I'm proud of myself. Thanks to the help of my friends (who had some interesting suggestions,) I finally have an idea to where this story is going. This will probably end up being a mostly plot-driven story, so if you're into romance and angst between characters, you're going to be disappointed. Sorry! Anyways, just letting you guys know ahead of time, I'm not really patient with describing battle scenes so don't expect long, drawn-out, epic, battles in this fic. **

**Also, lately I've been re-reading Hikaru no Go and reading fanfics about it, (even though it's pretty old by now,) and might be starting up one of my own soon. You guys should check it out!**

**R&R!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7 - WHAT?<span>

Percy began from the very beginning.

"Well, have you ever heard of the Greek Gods?"

**A/N: I'm too lazy to type out an entire explanation, so if you don't understand the following few paragraphs, then read the series!**

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later, half-way through his explanation, Shi abruptly stopped Percy.<p>

"So why can I see through this 'mist' then if most people can't?"

"Well," Percy began, contemplating, "I can only think of two reasons why. You might be a gifted mortal, like my mom, who can see through the mist. But then again, since that fury was pretty insistent on chasing you, I'd guess that you're a half-blood like me."

Shi paused, letting it sink in for a minute. "Wow...this is a lot to take in," Shi said, "but that would explain a lot."

She pulled her hat over her eyes, and looked up at Percy. "I suppose you'd like to know about me a little?"

Percy nodded.

Shi began to speak.

* * *

><p>"They've been chasing me and my best friend around for weeks," the girl said with a sigh. "At first, they would just stare at us wherever we went. It was creepy. We only saw them at school though, so we though maybe they were students dressed up for a club or play. But then we got suspicious, and went to the police, but they didn't believe us. They thought we were just two teenagers who saw some crack-induced illusions," she said with a caustic laugh.<p>

Her eyes darkened over. "But then, it got worse. I would start seeing them everywhere, and they would start to chase us around. I thought I was going insane, because no one else but me and my best friend could see them! " Shi continued, looking distressed. "But up until today, I could deal with it."

She began to recall encounter with the fury.

"I was in my apartment, doing my AP Bio homework, when they attacked me. That bird-thing barged through my bedroom door and started attacking me with its claws, so I crawled out my window and rushed down the fire escape stairs outside my room. It kept on chasing me through the streets, and I was yelling for help, but no one would lift a hand. Some bastards even laughed, calling me a freak and druggie," Shi said with a snarl, recalling the experience. "That is, until you saved me." She immediately lightened up and gave Percy a grin.

"No problem," Percy replied back playfully, "I wasn't going to let that fury attack anyone if I could help it."

Percy and Shi looked at each other, and she gave Percy a heartfelt hug.

"Thanks."

Percy accepted her hug, with the wind whipping around them stirring up leaves.

"..."

He tried to break away, feeling that it was getting awkward. But the Asian girl gripped him tightly, and wouldn't let go for some reason. Her long arms wrapped around Percy, refusing to budge, were strangely comforting to him. But common sense was still there, and Percy tried gently nudging her arms away from him, but still, they refused to let go_. _And then, Percy felt a slight blush creeping on his face.

_This isn't so bad, actually..._he thought to himself, simply reveling in Shi's beauty. Her soft body pressing against his, tenderly embracing. Her wide dark chocolate eyes enchanting his sea-green ones, inviting him, entrancing silky smooth hair pulled up in a sleek pony-tail, whipping behind her in the wind...and when she pulled up to him with soft pink lips, his replied in return.

"Percy..."

For just a moment, it felt like everything was perfect. Like a few months ago at camp...

_No rumors, no hate, hanging out, Grover, Capture the Flag..._

_And Annabeth..._

Percy snapped out of his trance. _Annabeth!_

Percy immediately pulled away from Shi. _We're still dating! What am I doing? She's the whole reason I came here...to find her! _

Percy gave Shi a slight push.

Shi stumbled backwards, falling to the ground, looking hurt.

"Sorry," Percy mumbled, avoiding her eyes. He extended a hand out to her.

Anger flickered in her eyes for a slight moment, but then quickly recovered, looking normal again. She took his hand.

And then the ground began to shake.

* * *

><p>Loud noises suddenly began to envelop the pair. Cracks appeared, looking as if someone had taken a giant plow and ran through the ground at their feet. A fissure opened up next to Percy and Shi with a sickening roar, and a wall of flames jumped up from nowhere, enveloping the two. Then, a trio of people stepped out of the cracks, with flames flickering out from behind them.<p>

_Dramatic, much? _

Percy quickly pulled out Riptide, assumed a defensive position, and raised it against the three threats.

"Who are you guys?" he asked as he examined the middle figure, standing slightly in front of the other two. The teen was elegantly dressed in flashy black armor, adorned with a ruby clasp around the ends of his cape. His armor, alongside with his ruffled sandy blond hair that contrasted with the startling green of his eyes, combined to make a teen that would make all of the Aphrodite girls at camp swoon.

The central figure, clearly the leader of the three, sneered. "Well, well, do young demi-gods have no manners nowadays? Really, someone needs to be taught a lesson or two."

The teen sighed. "Well, I suppose a person with a inelegant upbringing will always be uncouth. I'll begin with the pleasantries then. " The figure gestured dramatically with a wave of his hand.

"Perseus Jackson, I shall tell you our name. We are Eris's brilliant trio, the Havoc!" He proclaimed the name with a flourish of his blood red cape.

The figure continued. "The two on my side are Wilmur and Emile." He gestured toward the two flanking him.

Wilmur grinned at the Percy evilly. "Nice to meet you, fool!" Percy examined Wilmur closely. He was a chubby, stout boy, dressed in a likewise flashy outfit. _Instead of looking cool, however, he just looks like a retard, _Percy thought to was obviously just imitating his commander's style and attitude. _What a poser..._

Meanwhile, the other teen, Emile, had remained silent. He was dressed much more simply than the other two, in a black robe with lined with silver thread, a white shining pendent hanging from his neck. He had black hair, and mysterious gray eyes that reflected the shadows of the setting sun behind him.

"Since Emile's not much of a talker, I will introduce him," the figure said. "Emile is the perfect combination of genius, brilliance, and class, demi-god. Much better than you, but not as good as me, of course," he added.

"Wilmur is fierce, strong, loyal, and can knockout any grown man with just one punch. But of course, still not as strong as me." The figure gave Percy a slight smirk.

"Anyways, back to me. Perseus Jackson, I am your better, your superior, and your elder. I am the most blessed leader to ever grace my lady's army," he continued.

Percy inwardly rolled his eyes. _This guy is seriously full of himself. _

Meanwhile,Shi stood by his side, wide-eyed, looking at the speaker. "No..." she whispered.

"I am far above you, demi-god, but I will permit you the honor of learning my name."

"No...it can't be..."

The figure stared down into Percy's eyes.

"It is Marcellus. But I prefer Mark."

Shi was startled out of her daze. "Mark!" she shouted.

Percy whipped around to look at Shi. "You know this creep?"

"Yes..."

"He's my best friend."

Percy took a step back from her.

"WHAT?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ha! Weren't expecting that, were you? And it's only going to get better, so R&R!**

**I have great plans for this story! And it's spring break, so I might be able to pump out another chapter this week! But then again, I'm in Mexico, so maybe not...**


	8. A Chuckle

**A/N: I decided to do two chapters in one go, since I have nothing else better to do on a plane...**

**EDIT: to magicdemi-god223, no...sorry I should have made it clear. I don't plan for it to be PercyxOC. I think it'll end up being Percabeth, but I don't know for sure yet. I added it to the description.  
><strong>

**Enjoy! R&R!**

Chapter 8 – A Chuckle

"You're best friends with that guy?" exclaimed Percy.

"Yea..." Shi said, "but I didn't know he was part of this...this cult!"

Mark looked down at Shi, annoyed. "It's not a cult, Shi. It's true magnificence! It's brilliance! It is the beauty that is Havoc!"

"Was he always like this?" Percy commented snarkly.

Shi didn't respond, and instead turned her attention back to Mark.

"And since when were you part of this...Havoc?"

"For a long time, Shi. You were just too dense to realize," Mark replied, a grin playing on his lips.

Shi was puzzled. "And...and you knew about these monsters? And didn't tell me?"

Mark sighed.

"Of course. You were merely a pawn in my master's game. And it would have worked if it wasn't for that meddling demi-god!" **(A/N: Scooby Doo refrence!)**

Mark continued blabbering about his _magnificent_ plan.

"It was simple really. I proposed that we sacrifice a powerful mortal or demi-god in order to earn a little favor with my lady. Simple as that. And you were the most powerful one around."

"Sacrifice me? To who?"

He stuck his tongue out. "Not telling!"

"But...I've known you since I was five!" Shi exclaimed, "how..."

"Could I have totally and utterly fooled you? Simple. Emile simply messed with your memory and the Mist a little," he cackled.

"But enough about me! You two have distracted me with your insignificant small talk!" he said with a wave of his hand. "I will now send both of you to the pits of Tarturus. " Mark turned around and addressed the other two. "Kill them!"

* * *

><p>The duo rushed forward, with Wilmur in the lead, taking a swing at Shi with a huge black sword. Shi dodged, while simultaneously, Percy defended from a slash from Emile's silver sword.<p>

As the two were trading blows, Emile began to quietly speak to Percy.

"Percy Jackson..." Emile whispered as he dodged Percy's attack, "do not trust Shi."

Percy then defended from a swift counter by Emile. "And why should I listen to anything you have to say? It's kinda hard to trust someone who's trying to kill you!" he asked, taking a return swing at the black cloaked figure.

Emile fought silently, eyes wandering as he considered what Percy had said. _It made sense..._He then came to a conclusion. _I can earn Perseus's trust by siding with him..._

The two continued to trade blows.

Percy smirked. "What's the matter? Finally come to reason?"

"...Just watch."

Seconds after this terse statement, Emile clashed swords with Percy, back-flipped of his flat of his blade, and then ran over to Shi, who was desperately trying to dodge Wilmur. Then, Emile attacked Wilmur, taking the oaf **(A/N: Another word I had to use!) **by surprise. Wilmur tried to dodge to boy's swift attack by leaning backwards, but instead fell flat on his back.

Emile moved in for the kill, sword poised above Wilmur's head, but Mark had noticed the fight, and protected his underling from being killed.

**A/N: try replacing "killed" with "creamed by Emile's awesome skills!" But I made it killed since it didn't really fit with the diction :)**

"What are you doing?" Mark shouted at Emile, annoyed.

"Ditching you."

"I can see that, Emile! Stopping being so cryptic."

The two circled around each other, warily examining their opponent.

"Forget it," Mark said exasperated, "if you don't want to be with me, fine! I don't need your petty skills anyways. As a matter of fact, I happen to be-!"

Percy creeped up from behind and slammed Riptide on Mark's head with the flat of his blade.

"Thanks," Percy said, "that was a great distraction."

"..."

* * *

><p>Wilmur had finally come to after a few minutes, and woke up with a startle.<p>

_Emmmmileeeee! YOU TRAITOR!_

Wilmur stood up, looked around, and immediately noticed his master lying face down on the ground.

"M-master Marcellus!"

"Help me up, you oaf," Mark said, groaning. Wilmur gave the boy his hand.

Mark stood up, enraged at the fact that _he, the great Marcellus, had been sneakily and shamefully brought down by a scheming demi-god! This will not do. I will not stand for this insult to my superiority!_

Mark scanned the area, and saw Percy, Shi, and Emile making a quick get away.

He hastily hollered out an order.

"FLAMES! ENGULF THEM ALL!"

Shi flinched, alarmed. Emile took a step back calmly. And Percy grinned. He knew exactly what to do. After all, he had to fight **CHECKPLEASE **the hydra in this very same museum, and knew that there was water just waiting to be released, at his command.

Percy gave an evil little chuckle.

"Heh."

And then flooded the evil duo back to the hell from which they had once came.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That was the first time there wasn't a huge clifffe! There goes my streak...oh well. It's a mini one, right?**


End file.
